


Easy Like Christmas Morning

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, No Smut, Reddie, Soft M, They shower together, i honestly have no idea what to rate this, i'd say hard T, merry chrystler everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: “Well if it isn’t the cutest burglar in existence.”Eddie rolled his eyes and stripped off his boxer briefs, climbing into the shower and sighing as the rush of warm water pelted his back.“Stop calling me cute asshole. I’m a grown man for fuck’s sake.” Eddie grumbled, looking up at Richie while throwing his arms around his neck.“Fat chance Spaghetti Man.” Richie replied, leaning down until their lips met softly.





	Easy Like Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I wrote? Neither do I, but I wanted to do some soft Christmas reddie so here it is! I hope you guys like it and I'll see you at the end!
> 
> As always this isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own and don't hesitate to let me know!

Eddie awoke, immediately blinded by the sunlight streaming through the open blinds. With a little groan and a rub of his eyes, he rolled over to look over at the alarm clock that sat on the end table. 7:28 am. Eddie snuggled further into the bed, instantly realizing the lack of body heat from his human furnace of a boyfriend. He faintly heard the shower running over the hum of the apartment’s heat. After a few moments, Eddie tore himself from the bed and peeled off his sweatshirt. He opened the bathroom door without knocking, knowing Richie wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Well if it isn’t the cutest burglar in existence.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and stripped off his boxer briefs, climbing into the shower and sighing as the rush of warm water pelted his back.

“Stop calling me cute asshole. I’m a grown man for fuck’s sake.” Eddie grumbled, looking up at Richie while throwing his arms around his neck.

“Fat chance Spaghetti Man.” Richie replied, leaning down until their lips met softly.

Richie sat down on the built in bench, taking Eddie in his lap with him. The two groaned at the sensation of their bare members against each other. Eddie was the first to pull away, running his fingers through Richie’s damp, inky locks.

“So handsome.” Eddie said softly, eyes combing over Richie’s pale, freckled skin.

“Mmm. Why isn’t every morning like this?” Richie asked while he ran his hands up and down Eddie’s back.

“Cause of our dumb schedules. Let’s milk today for all it’s worth.”

“Ooh yeah babe keep talking about milking.” Richie said with a smirk while bucking his hips into Eddie’s.

Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly smacked him on the chest. “Can you not be disgusting on today of all days? Christ was born today.”

“Ugh you’re asking for too much now okay. You knew what you were getting into when you married me.”

“You love those jokes don’t you?” Eddie asked, half lightheartly exasperated and the other half kind of disappointed.

If you told Eddie when he first met Richie in kindergarten that he’d be in Richie’s lap in their shower on Christmas day, he would have laughed so hard he’d actually need to go to the hospital. Every morning when Eddie awoke to Richie returning home from work at the radio station, he couldn’t believe that Richie Tozier was his.

“They’re hilarious. We’ve always been an old married couple, but now it’s got some weight to it you know?”

Eddie hummed and the two sat in the steamy shower for a little longer, sharing kisses and each other’s company. After a few minutes Richie grabbed a the back of Eddie’s thighs, standing and taking Eddie in his arms before setting him back down.

“Let me get out of here before I get gross and pruney. Go ahead and take your two hour long while  daddy’ll get started on breakfast.” Richie said with a wink.

“1. My showers aren’t that long, dick. Better than your Bart Allen ones. 2. Please don’t ever call yourself daddy and 3. Get started on toast or something. Stay the hell away from the stove. Ms. Lennon still gives us dirty looks.”

“Ms. Lennon can take her 80,000 cats and shove ‘em up her ass. You set off the smoke detector once…” Richie grumbled, climbing out of the shower.

Eddie couldn’t help but check him out a little before grabbing his body wash.

Richie poked his head back in the shower. “Oh Merry Christmas Eds.”

Eddie smiled and pecked Richie’s lips. “Happy Christmas ‘Chee.”

Richie groaned, toweling off and opening the door to make the bathroom less stuffy. “Ugh no! It’s Merry Christmas and Merry Christmas only! Happy sounds so dumb.”

“I passed Ms. Lennon the other day in the hall and she was on the phone. She told the person Happy Christmas.” Eddie said with a smirk.

Richie groaned as he left the room. “Oh she would be that person!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I wish it were longer, but it's almost 3am where I am so I'm gonna go to bed! I hope you guys liked this and if you did, a comment or kudos is always appreciated! I love you guys and happy holidays!
> 
> [My ST tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milevenmirkwood)
> 
> [My It tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loverboyreddie)


End file.
